The Lovely Symphony: Continued
by AliceFrey
Summary: Hi everyone. This is my first time sharing something I'veworked on so please be nice. It picks up after Hermione and Oliver shared their little kiss. Read and enjoy! Props to PurplePiercedPrincess for the help.
1. Chapter 1

When they entered the common room Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire doing their Transfiguration essays. Hermione let go just in time for the boys to see her. She smiled at Oliver and said "See you later." Then she made her way over and sat next to Ginny who had joined the boys in doing some homework.

Ron glowered and asked "What were you doing with Wood eh, Hermione?" "Uh, he had gotten detention with Professor Snape as well. We walked back together that's all. "She replied warily. "Oh, well…. I guess that's fine." Ron replied with a thoughtful and confused look.

Ginny, sensing something wasn't right with her best friend announced "Hermione and I are going up to my dormitory to get ready for bed." Harry and Ron whined. "Aww Gin, we need Hermione to help us with our essays!" Ron pleaded.

Sighing Hermione conceded "I am a bit tired. Tomorrow is a Saturday though; I'll look over them for you after lunch." Ron crossed his arms and slouched back in his chair. But Harry grinned "Thanks Mione, we'd like that." Hermione grimaced. "You know I hate that nickname Harry." "I know, but it's so much fun to tease you."

Ginny was tapping her foot impatiently and finally began to drag Hermione away calling a quick 'goodnight boys' over her shoulder. Once they were in her dorm, Ginny made sure no one was around and warded the door before turning on her friend. "Okay, spill! What happened?" Hermione's eyes darted around the room as she nibbled on her lip. "I have no idea what you mean…" "Don't give me that Hermione Jean Granger! You were totally distracted when you were sitting down there. What happened between you and Wood?"

Hermione bowed her head and mumbled a response. Ginny grinned "Sorry? Couldn't quite hear that." "I KISSED HIM OKAY? I told him I heard everything you two said in the hospital wing and I kissed him!" Ginny was stunned for all of a minute before she began questioning. "Oh my gods! Did he say anything? Did he kiss you back? Are you dating now? Will you tell people? Tell me!" "Ginny calm down!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through her curls. "No he didn't say anything, yes he kissed me back, as for the rest… I don't know. We didn't talk about that yet." "Well why not?" Her friend exclaimed, shocked. "I don't know….I guess we didn't think about that." Ginny rolled her eyes "Well are you going to talk to him about it?" "I guess I should shouldn't I?" "Yes you should. When are you going to do it?" Hermione sighed again, "I don't know Ginny. I'll do it when I've had time to think alright?" Ginny hugged her and replied "Okay. But let me know if you need help with anything or even just someone to talk to?" Hermione smiled "I will Gin." With that the two friends got dressed and fell asleep.

Oliver sat and watched as Hermione talked with her friends. He was slightly jealous because he knew Ron liked her. He sighed and started to finish what was left of his homework, he didn't like having homework piled up on the weekend. When he had completed his assignments Oliver packed up his books and started towards the boys' dormitory.

He was stopped before he even made it to the stairs, "Wood! We're going get a Quidditch practice in before bed so that we have all day tomorrow to have fun on the Hogsmeade trip." Oliver huffed and then reluctantly agreed, he then turned to follow his teammates to the Room of Requirement for an indoor practice. When the whole team had been gathered they headed to the Room of Requirement. Oliver couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, he wasn't sure if the kiss had meant anything to her. He reassured himself by remembering that she had said she liked him too. But now Oliver was unsure of what to do next. Oliver decided to talk to Katie and Fred about it.

After Quidditch practice Oliver went off in search of his friends to hopefully get advice on what to do. He found the couple talking near the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. As he neared, Katie looked up and waved him over. "That was a great practice wasn't it? I love practicing in the Room of Requirement. Well anyways, how's it going Oliver?" Oliver grimaced and hesitated before asking, "Katie, may I ask for yer advice on sumthin'? In private?" Katie smiled and Fred nodded his head and left. "Well there's this girl I like an' she likes me too an' we kind of got set up by her frien' to admit to eachother about our crushes. Then we kissed a few times. Not full out snogging though... But we didn't really talk about if we were goina date or not. What should I do?" When Oliver finally looked up he saw that Katie was trying miserably to hold in her laughter.

Katie spent an hour discussing with Oliver the technique to use to get his 'mystery' girl. When they were all finished talking Oliver headed up to the boys' Dormitories for bed. While he was walking up the stairs Katie quietly whispered, "Hope everything works out for you and Hermione mate…" Oliver looked astonished and asked, "How did yeh know?" Katie laughed, "Everyone knows that you two like each other." He entered the dormitories and went to sleep. Shortly thereafter an eavesdropping Fred fell asleep too.


	2. AN: Sorry!

**Hey readers. I know we all hate these notes (me most of all) so I'll be quick. I've hit some snags with my writers block on FiLA and TLS: Continued. Trust me when I say I will never abandon these but it will take time to work out the kinks. I appreciate the patience from you all. Also if anyone has an idea or a plot suggestion they think I'd like to hear PM me. If I use it the suggestor will get mentioned and kudos with the chapter update. Thank you and see you soon!**

** AngelLily**


End file.
